


World Domination

by Lalaland917



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Age Play, Domination, I might add, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tough Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaland917/pseuds/Lalaland917
Summary: Steve is acting like a kid a kid younger than grace and dunno knows just how to treat a baby------orThe one where danno dominates the almighty navy seal mcgarrett just before shit gets real





	World Domination

“Okay McGarrett let’s go after Wo Fat then we can get the kid” Chin suggested  
“No, don’t wanna do that” Steve replied  
“Steve, they won’t hurt the kid they can’t. Wo Fat is leaving for China in 22 hours! We need to go get ‘em before someone else gets hurt!” Danno reasoned  
“We don’t know that! We’ll just have to get ‘em another time now won’t we because You don’t run the team I do I call the shots so that’s what we’re doing.” Steve answered  
“whatever McGarrett,” Chin replied  
As the team dispersed Danno pulled Steve to the car and started driving home.  
“Uh… Danno Wo is the other way” Steve objected  
“I know,” Danno replied  
“Then turn the fuck around!” Steve raised his voice a little  
“Oh, Stevie boy, I suggest you find another way to talk to me…” Danno warned  
“Or what Danno, you won’t do shit” Steve challenged  
“You know what?” Danno pulled over and took out his handcuffs  
“Danno what the hell are you doing?” Steve asked cautiously  
Danno didn’t respond he handcuffed Steve to the steering wheel then took Steve’s lock pick then the rest of his pockets and locked Steve’s phone with a peculiar password: PACIFIER  
Then he continued driving to a drug store  
When they got to the drugstore Danno took off his seatbelt and spoke  
“Okay I’ll be back”  
“Wait but Danno౼” Steve was cut off by the door being slammed  
~*~*~*~* 15 minutes later~*~*~*~*  
Danno silently re-entered the car  
Danno drove the rest of the way home occasionally making sharp turns just to keep Steve’s mind out of space  
When they arrived at the house Danno brought the stuff inside then he went back for Steve  
“Um… Danno… Can I be uncuffed now?” Steve asked  
“Sure,” Danno replied  
“Thank god!” Steve answered  
Danno uncuffed him then lifted him over his shoulder  
“he-HEY! DANNO PUT ME DOWN!” Steve yelled  
“what do you want Steve?” Danno asked pretending that he didn’t hear anything  
“DOWN! I WANT DOWN!” Steve yelled  
“Now Steve that is not how big boys talk.” Danno reprimanded like steve was a naughty two year old  
“Danno*huff*PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN! NOW!!!” Steve ordered  
“Oh, Stevie, you are in no position to tell me what to do,” Danno warned  
“Danno I said, incase you didn’t hear, PUT. ME. DOWN. NOW!” Steve screamed  
“I will be having none of that Stevie boy,”and with that Danno pulled Steve’s pants and boxers down and spanked him on the front porch until he cried which, surprisingly, wasn’t long at all  
“Calm down Steve it’s okay shhhh This is why we behave okay?” Danno quieted  
“*sniff* F-Fuck you D-Danno,” Steve Hissed  
“*Tsk Tsk* Little boy do we need a refresher on manners? We do not curse at Daddy, or any other adults,”Danno reprimanded  
Steve now mortified was in shock “I-I am NOT a little kid to be spoken down to Danno,” Steve warned  
“You’re right Steve you aren’t a little kid, you’re a baby,”Danno countered  
Steve Stared in awe at Danno. Danno took this time to put steve on his hip and go inside.  
“D-Danno you’re going to regret this…” Steve threatened  
“Oh, Stevie you don’t scare me you’re only a baby. You aren’t even older than Gracie yet,” Danno teased  
“You know what Danno I don’t have to take this,” Steve pushed off Danno with all his might and the cop stood like stone going up to their shared bedroom.  
“Take what baby? I’m just going to change you then go back to work and bring your baby bag” Danno replied too calmly according to Steve  
Steve had no words “Dannoooooooooo!!!!” Steve yelled like a small child whining when their parents won’t buy then the candy they want  
“Steve,” Danno said sternly “we don’t yell at daddy” He tsked again  
“Danno you’re out of your mind” Steve replied  
“Why because I can tell that you’ve been acting younger than grace and that you need to be put back in your place before you didn’t have a place,”Danno answered as he laid steve on the diaper diapered him so fast that he didn’t have time to fight  
“Danno stop being an ass put me down and let’s go get the kid,” Steve pleaded  
“sorry baby boy you’re sitting this one out,” Danno answered placing Steve in the crib he hid earlier that day “You take your nap and think about what you did today, and if I find out you got out and didn’t take your nap that spanking that made you cry like the 5 year old you’ve been acting like for the passed few months will seem like a love tap,” Danno warned  
“Danno NO I need to help the kid he’s in danger and Wo isn’t going to be here much longer please! I’ll go get Wo first, I’ll call you daddy please just let me help!” Steve begged  
“If I let you go you have to call me daddy, wear your diaper, use your pacifier, and stay as close as humanly possible to me,” Danno replied thinking Steve’s pride was worth more than danger… He was wrong “Yeah sure of course,um... Daddy out. OUT, OUT ,OUT,WANT OUT,” Steve prayed this would work “Steve *sigh* really. you need your nap I’ll be back soon I don’t know if I can trust you yet all you have to do,” Danno walks over to Steve Diaper clad and jumping in his crib and popped his paci in his mouth “is nap listen to me and nap and I’ll think about letting you go to work again before next week,” Danno said softly as he lifted Steve onto his hip and rocked steve til he slept on Danno’s shoulder Soon Steve would be in his crib napping like Danno wanted. He’ll be out for a few hours with the pill dust on that pacifier Danno left the house to catch up with the team. Going to get Wo Fat they had planned this from the get-go. Steve is safe in the house with Kono.


End file.
